


Pull Me Down

by nostxlgiax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Direction, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Burn, Werewolf Liam, Witch Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostxlgiax/pseuds/nostxlgiax
Summary: "I know you can." I admit, because it's true. "You do.""Thanks for noticing." she says quickly. "We like giving you what you want." she plays with a couple bubbles, blows at some suds, and shoots the sincerest smile my way. "What you need."(or the life of young witch zayn malik, is turned upside down when she's bound to local beta, liam payne.)





	Pull Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on bits and pieces of this fic, for such a long time, and figured this was a better suited excerpt for a sound perspective of things. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, please let me know what you think :)

**"YOU TAKE SUCH GOOD** care of me flower," Liam hums sitting on the toilet seat with a charmed towel wrapped around her body. There's rosemary candles surrounding the tub, helichrysum oil separating bubbles in the bath, and lavender buds floating atop the water. 

   I light the only peppermint candle I have left, tilting it atop a dish to use it's remains for later, and roll up my sleeves when shutting off the faucet. My bathroom smells like Alusia's healing sauna, and I'm grateful for learning a trick or two from someone as experienced.

   "Someone has to," I say more to myself than for her ears. "You're a magnet for danger."

   "I don't look for trouble flower," she tells, taking the shield from her body, and I suck in a breath turning away. I can hear her body hit the water, and I don't look back until I'm sure she's covered. "It's my job to protect babe." 

   "Well it isn't my job to stitch you up after every shift." I smart, though, by now I wouldn't mind.

   Weeks have passed since Liam's injury. She's healing faster than she thought possible in my care, and we formed a routine of our own over the course of that time. The scent of my home has changed, and it hadn't gone unnoticed. 

   She'd come by in the morning; welcoming herself through the front door in the midst of my meditation sessions, keeps Sterling occupied while I tend to the various plants and herbs the fill my walls, and joins me for breakfast after my shower. Sometimes she makes tea for us; rosemary, lemon, and honey as I taught her . . . With the warmest cup of earl grey made to perfection for me -

   (We never spoke much through sips, only soft smiles and relaxed sighs when I nursed her bandages.) 

   - By noon she was gone, pack business to attend to, Niall would take her place, and when the sun set she was back. Making dinner for the both of us, sharing touches so intimate I'm apprehensive to tell anyone about, followed by an herbal bath til her scars are as faded as possible.

   "Doesn't seem like you mind." she says happily, and it's no surprise that she knows. "I can take care of you too, you know." -

   (And I do.

   She has.)

   - She takes care of me by feeding sterling when I brush my teeth after having eggs and toast; by tossing my clothes in the dryer because I like them a little warmer than usual; by organizing my books, dusting my bottles, and cleaning my place from top to bottom when I'm working a little too hard with clientele. 

   She takes care of me by easing my worries; staying out of trouble, respecting boundaries, pushing some, and becoming this permanent fixture without giving me a chance to fight . . . Not like I wanted to.

   "I know you can." I admit, because it's true. "You do."

   "Thanks for noticing." she says quickly. "We like giving you what you want." she plays with a couple bubbles, blows at some suds, and shoots the sincerest smile my way. "What you need." 

   "What do you want then?" I ask watching her leg kick out of the water. Her skin's become familiar beneath my hands, not enough to keep me satisfied though. I've only touched so much, seen so much. It's a gluttonous thought to want more. "Need?"

   "Hmm." her fingers dance along her calf, vanishing beneath the lather, appearing again to touch her neck. There's a few faint marks there that I'm proud to take credit for. "I want you to join me." she says finally, a hand is lost in her tamed curls, and her lip is clamped beneath her teeth. 

   "Want you close to me," she continues, rearranging herself to lean against the tub's side. arms folded under her chin, a stray ringlet falling by her eye, and they gleam amber before reverting to the ever so comforting mocha. "Closer than you've ever been before."

   I fumble with the hem of my loose shirt, feel a sleeve unroll, and my shoulder exposed.

   "You want me to join you?" the question comes out far softer than I intend. so small and unsure.

   "Could even say I need it babe." she affirms, and I swallow a breath i didn't mean to hold. "Think you can do that Zayn? Give us what we need?"

   "I think I can," I whisper pulling off my socks, and she hums as they hit the floor.

   "I know you will." is what she tells me, and a noise is caught in my throat when I go for the hem of my top, vulnerably insecure when she sits upright with intentions to stop me. Her eyes look darker, pupils dilated, and I can see her bite the inside of her cheek.

   "Let me," she coos, lips fighting an eager smile, and I nod slowly walking towards her.

   The candles flicker around us, the scent of rosemary thickening the air, and a jar of crushed violet shatters near the window when she touches me. Purple petals swirl around my feet as her hands dance along my side, heat following behind, and I lean against her hands. 

   "Gorgeous." I feel her mouth on my sternum, lips searing a kiss on my chest. My shirt pools at my feet, arms are limp at my side, skin boiling at her examination.

   "Beautiful," she pressed on my neck, suds leaving her body, exposing skin I've had yet to explore . . . My heart thrums excitedly.

   " _Mine_ ," she bites. teeth sinking into my hip, and I gasp gripping her forearms with bitten nails. her chest aligns with mine, shivers dotting my spine, and she toys with the band of my sweats so slowly I could die.

   "Aren't you Baby?" her tongue dances familiarly on my neck, teeth following, lips like a vacuum . . . I can feel my skin swelling in her mouth.

   I can feel her marking me.

   " _Your's_." I breathe wanting more, needing more, shivering at her teasing touch. 

   "All mine?" she hums, both questioning and taunting.

   "All your's." my mouth has a mind of it's own, eager to please her however way I can. 

   "Yeah, you are." I'm bare in an instant, a few of the candles roar loudly, the peppermint withers pathetically fast, and the violet welcomes itself around me. Swarming near her wet hands, dancing near the tub waiting for a command to go in. Waiting for me as well. "Come ére."

   It's a different feeling being in her arms this way, and a tight squeeze unless I press impossibly close to her. Violet and lavender looks so pretty beside each other, both so strong in their own way, both serving different purpose, but breathtaking when floating side by side.

   They fit.

   We fit.

   Silence falls upon us when she rest her hands on my hips, her head comfortably slotted in my neck, breathing shallow and slow. All I can do is weave my hands in her hair, desperate to calm my heart. I know she can hear it, how thunderous it drums, and it makes me feels smaller than usual -

   (She can see what she does to me, she can feel it,

   But what do I do to her?)

   - "Everything," she mutters. "You do everything to me."

   Shit, "I said that out loud?"

   "You did, and there's nothing wrong with that." she comforts. "I want you to say what you think flower, what you feel. you're safe with me." her hand's suddenly lower, grabbing a handful of my bum then pulling me against her in one harsh motion. "You know that, don't you?"

   "Yes," I can feel so much of her, all of her. "I know that."

   "Tell me what you know, Zayn." she coaxed, her eyes boring into mine. "Need to hear you say it."

   "I'm safe with you." it feels like surrender when I say it. All the things I've been fighting since I found out about her bond, had finally pushed it's way to the surface, and I transparently back down. 

   "You're so good for me." she expresses, crinkles by her eyes, and dimples stabbing her cheeks. She rubs her nose against mine, one of those eskimo kisses I've seen Amara share with the warlock Alusia swore to keep her far away from.

   "Want to be, Leeyum" I melt into the soft kiss that doesn't last as long as I want, chasing her lips through my mumbled confession. "Want to be so good for you."

   It's not my usual, such submission and so quickly . . . but I'm keen on reciprocation -

   (I want to give her what she wants.

   What she needs.

   For the first time in what feels like a very long time, I have more of a choice than ever, and this is it.)

   - Her.

**_I choose it._ **


End file.
